


Ellie Goes Shopping

by olderthanjoel



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olderthanjoel/pseuds/olderthanjoel
Summary: For once, Ellie gets to shop instead of scavenge.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	Ellie Goes Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> A little gem I salvaged from the pile of words of a longer work that collapsed into rubble.

Ellie would always remember that day as one of the most wonderful days she ever had. It was still a little chilly, but the sky was clear, there were no infected to be seen and the scavenging was incredible. They had headed from the house they had overnighted in to the nearby town and discovered a store that appeared to be completely pristine. How it had managed to remain untouched for 20 years was a welcome mystery. They weren’t that far off the highway. Ellie even found new underwear! Not Boston quarantine zone military school orphanage “these don’t fit Evelyn anymore” new, but in a _sealed_ package marked “Women’s High-Cut Cotton Panties” (whatever the hell that means) new! And so many sizes! And colors! Not all underwear is olive drab! God, this place was like paradise! She grabbed several packages of various sizes, as she had no idea what size she might be. Joel said that the elastic was “probably shot” after all this time. Well, duh! The elastic in _everything_ is always shot. You might as well point out that the sky is “probably blue.” There were also some packages marked “thong” – she asked Joel what that meant and he turned beet red and said “those aren’t meant for you.” She set them down… and then slipped several into her backpack when he turned his back. No way she wasn’t checking it out later after that reaction!


End file.
